Kiss Me
by Brain Damages
Summary: TRAD/Kiss Me - jomoho. Caroline ne savait pas quand elle avait enfin fini par admettre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Une part d'elle-même l'avait toujours su.


**Titre : **Kiss Me

**Auteur : **jomoho

**Traductrice : **Brain Damages

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à L.J. Smith, je ne tire aucun profit personnel de la publication de cette fic. De plus, je ne suis pas l'auteure de la fanfiction originale.

**Note de la traductrice : **Bon, une envie d'écrire mais pas la motivation nécessaire pour inventer une histoire de toute pièce, alors j'me suis dit, pourquoi une traduction ? J'adore le couple Klaus/Caroline, et il n'y a que très peu de fiction en français, alors qu'en anglais, ça foisonne, donc autant faire quelque chose de productif ! Après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de **jomoho**, que je remercie au passage (ouais je sais, remercier en français ne sert à rien, mais ranafout', c'est l'intention qui compte !), je me suis mise au boulot. Première fois que je tente une traduction, donc j'ai choisi un texte plutôt simple dans la syntaxe pour commencer, donc l'histoire n'est, selon moi, pas très folichonne, mais ça permettra au moins aux fans de ce couple de ce mettre quelques choses sous la dent. En attendant une nouvelle fiction ou une nouvelle trad, je vous dis à bientôt et bonne lecture !

* * *

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée chez moi." _dit Caroline en tournant sur elle-même pour faire face à Klaus tandis qu'ils approchaient de sa porte. Klaus sourit doucement à la belle blonde devant lui, honnêtement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça aille si loin avec elle. Au cours des cinq derniers mois, après qu'il soit sorti du corps de Tyler, il était tombé amoureux de cette femme forte et mystérieuse qui se trouvait en face de lui._

_Caroline ne savait pas quand elle avait enfin fini par admettre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Une part d'elle-même avait toujours su que c'était Klaus dans le corps de Tyler. Elle avait découvert des facettes de Klaus qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir, elle l'avait toujours imaginé comme un tueur au sang-froid._

_Après qu'elle eut creusé un peu plus profond, elle avait compris qu'il était juste une âme brisée, tout comme elle. Tout ce que Klaus voulait, c'était l'amour de sa famille, il avait été rejeter tout au long de sa vie. Caroline avait toujours les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle pensait à son passé. Personne ne méritait d'être battu ou négligé, pas même Klaus._

_Klaus leva les mains jusqu'à son visage et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces._"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" _demanda t-il en redressant la tête, la regardant avec beaucoup de compassion, avec un amour à vous couper le souffle. _"Je... Je..."_ bégaya Caroline en étendant le bras pour s'essuyer les yeux. Elle croisa le regard de Klaus, la fixant profondément, comme s'il lisait en elle._

"Pourquoi moi ?"_ demanda t-elle simplement en lui souriant péniblement. Il se pencha doucement, Caroline retenant son souffle. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine fraiche sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant de sentir ses douces lèvres caresser les siennes. Il changea de direction et se plaça près de son oreille. Il murmura quelque chose qui fit battre son cœur mort : _"Parce que tu es belle, forte, et pleine de lumière."

_Quand Klaus s'éloigna, il ne la quitta pas du regard une seule seconde. _"Bonne nuit Caroline"_ dit-il avant de s'en aller. Caroline fut d'abord choquée, mais tandis qu'il s'éloignait, elle attrapa son bras. Klaus se retourna, surpris, avant que Caroline presse ses lèvres au goût de fraise sur les siennes._

_Klaus ne bougea pas, il fut d'abord choqué. C'était la première fois que ses lèvres touchaient les siennes. Le sentiment qui le traversa le réchauffa de la tête aux pieds. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une femme comme elle. Ses mains vinrent finalement envelopper sa taille pour la ramener plus près de lui. Caroline entrouvrit ses lèvres, l'encourageant à aller plus loin._

_La langue de Klaus explora sa bouche chaude avant que leurs deux langues ne dansent l'une contre l'autre. Il recula doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit appuyée contre la porte. Caroline gémit doucement contre ses lèvres, le faisant sourire. Elle tandis la main derrière elle pour ouvrir la porte. Klaus la guida dans les escaliers. Caroline trébucha à la dernière marche mais Klaus la rattrapa. Elle pouffa contre ses lèvres._

**Kiss me**  
**Out of the bearded barley**  
**Nightly**  
**Beside the green, green grass**  
**Swing, swing**  
**Swing the spinning step**  
**I wear those shoes and**  
**You will wear that dress**

_Caroline fut bientôt appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre. La blonde remonta doucement ses mains le long de son dos avant de les enfouir dans ses boucles soyeuses. Les mains de Klaus descendirent jusqu'à ce glisser sous le t-shirt de sa compagne. Caroline s'éloigna une seconde. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant d'attraper sa main et de le diriger vers son lit. Caroline grimpa sur son lit et recula jusqu'à être appuyée contre la tête-de-lit. Klaus grimpa au-dessus d'elle, ses mains sur les côtés pour rester redresser. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Caroline appuya sur sa tête pour plaquer de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes._

**So kiss me**

**Beneath the milky twilight**  
**Lead me**  
**Out on the moonlit floor**  
**Lift your open hand**  
**Strike up the band**  
**And make the fireflies dance**  
**Silver moon's sparkling**  
**So kiss me**

_Klaus descendit jusqu'à son cou, laissant sur sa peau une chaude trainée de baiser jusqu'à atteindre le col de son t-shirt. Caroline étendit les bras pour retirer son t-shirt avant que Klaus ne l'empoigne. Il redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. _"Tu es sûre ?"_ Caroline l'embrassa en guise de réponse, elle était sûre. Elle l'avait toujours été._

**Kiss me**

**Down by the broken tree house**  
**Swing, swing**  
**Upon it's hanging tire**  
**Bring, bring**  
**Bring your flowered hat**  
**We'll take the trail marked **  
**On your father's map**

_C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Klaus noua ses doigts autour du t-shirt de sa blonde avant de lui enlever, révélant une magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle noir. Il embrassa la peau maintenant exposée. Caroline ferma les yeux, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Klaus serait doux avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour... Et elle était heureuse qu'il soit le premier._

**Oh kiss me**  
**Beneath the milky twilight**  
**Lead me**  
**Out on the moonlit floor**  
**Lift your open hand**  
**Strike up the band**  
**And make the fireflies dance**  
**Silver moon's sparkling**  
**So kiss me**  
**So kiss me **

_Caroline lui retira son t-shirt, Klaus l'aidant jusqu'au bout. Elle fixa son magnifique torse imberbe, elle voulait le sentir contre elle, peau contre peau. Elle devenait impatiente. Elle tendit les mains jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon. Klaus attrapa ses mains avant de se pencher jusqu'à son oreille. _"Ce soir n'est que pour toi."_ Caroline gémit en sentant son souffle contre son oreille._

**Kiss me**  
**Beneath the milky twilight**  
**Lead me**  
**Out on the moonlit floor**  
**Lift your open hand**  
**Strike up the band**  
**And make the fireflies dance**  
**Silver moon's sparkling **

_Klaus embrassa son corps jusqu'à atteindre la naissance de son jean, qu'il déboutonna et fit glisser le long de ses fines jambes. Il embrassa son mollet avant de remonter jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Les yeux de Caroline se fermèrent avec force tandis qu'il l'embrassait toujours plus près de l'endroit où elle le désirait. _"Klaus..."_ implora t-elle. _"S'il te plait."_ Il la regarda et l'embrassa à nouveau. Klaus n'allait pas lui refuser, il ne pouvait pas. Il retira son propre pantalon, les laissant tous les deux en sous-vêtements. "Tout ce que tu voudras." chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres qu'il avait à nouveau capturées._

"J'ai envie de toi."_ dit-elle. Klaus sourit, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de chose auparavant. _"J'ai envie de toi moi aussi." _Caroline ouvrit les yeux._

_Ils étaient maintenant nus, peau contre peau. Klaus plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant encore une fois son consentement. Caroline acquiesça et il glissa en elle. Ils gémirent ensemble, envoutés par l'exceptionnel sensation d'être unis. Klaus la laissa s'accommoder à sa présence avant de commencer à bouger lentement en elle._

_Ils restèrent là à faire l'amour pendant des heures. Caroline avait finalement sentit quelque chose au creux de son ventre, comme Klaus. Elle devait le dire, _"Klaus."_ Il la regarda. _"Je t'aime."

_Klaus sourit, ils finirent par atteindre ensemble le septième ciel. Il l'enlaça doucement, sans l'écraser. Leur respiration était saccadée._

**Oh kiss me**

**Beneath the milky twilight**  
**Lead me**  
**Out on the moonlit floor**  
**Lift your open hand**  
**Strike up the band**  
**And make the fireflies dance**  
**Silver moon's sparkling**  
**So kiss me**

_Klaus enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, _"Je t'aime aussi, ma douce Caroline."

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on a pas taffé pour rien (mine de rien ça prend du temps de faire une trad hein !) :) !


End file.
